heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Tygers of Pan Tang
Tygers of Pan Tang are a heavy metal band, part of the new wave of British heavy metal movement. They formed in 1978 in Whitley Bay, England, and were active until 1987. The band reformed in 1999 and continue to record and perform. The name is derived from Pan Tang, a fictional archipelago in Michael Moorcock's Elric of Melniboné fantasy series whose wizards keep tigers as pets. Members Main article: List of Tygers of Pan Tang members Current members * Robb Weir – guitar, backing vocals (1978–1982, 1999–present) * Gavin Gray – bass, backing vocals (1999, 2011–present) * Craig Ellis – drums, percussion, backing vocals (2000–present) * Jacopo "Jack" Meille – lead vocals (2004–present) * Michael "Micky" Crystal – guitar (2013–present) Discography Studio albums * Wild Cat – 1980 – No. 18 UK * Spellbound – 1981 – No. 23 UK * Crazy Nights – 1981 – No. 51 UK * The Cage – 1982 – No. 13 UK * The Wreck-Age – 1985 * Burning in the Shade – 1987 * Mystical – 2001 * Noises From the Cathouse – 2004 * Animal Instinct – 2008 * Animal Instinct x2 – 2009 * Ambush – 2012 * Tygers of Pan Tang – 2016 * Ritual - 2019 Compilation albums * Tygers of Pan Tang – 1982 * The Best of Tygers of Pan Tang – 1984 * First Kill – 1986 * Hellbound – 1989 * Singles – 1992 * On the Prowl: The Best of – 1999 * Detonated – 2005 * Big Game Hunting (The Rarities) – 2005 * Bad Bad Kitty – 2005 Live albums * BBC in Concert – 1981 * Live at Wacken – 2001 * Live at Nottingham Rock City – 2001 * Live in the Roar – 2003 * Leg of the Boot: Live in Holland – 2005 EPs * Back And Beyond (limited edition of 3,000) – 2007 * The Wildcat Sessions – 20109 * The Spellbound Sessions (limited edition of 1,000) – 2011 * The Crazy Nights Sessions (30th Anniversary Special Edition) - 2014 Singles * "Don't Touch Me There" / "Burning Up" / "Bad Times" – 1979 * "Rock 'N' Roll Man" / "All Right on the Night" / "Wild Cats" – 1980 * "Suzie Smiled" / "Tush" – 1980 * "Euthanasia" / "Straight as a Die" – 1980 * "Don't Stop By" / "Slave to Freedom" (live) / "Raised on Rock" (live) – 1981 * "Hellbound" / "Don't Give a Damn" / "Don't Take Nothing" / "Bad Times" – 1981 – No. 48 UK * "The Story So Far" / "Silver and Gold" / "All or Nothing" – 1981 * "Love Don't Stay" / "Paradise Drive" – 1981 * "Do It Good" / "Slip Away" – 1982 * "Making Tracks" / "What You Sayin'" – 1982 * "Paris By Air" / "Love's a Lie" – 1982 – No. 63 UK * "Rendezvous" / "Life of Crime" – 1982 – No. 49 UK * "Love Potion No. 9" / "The Stormlands" – 1982 – No. 45 UK * "Lonely at the Top" / "You Always See What You Want" – 1983 Category:British hard rock musical groups Category:British heavy metal musical groups Category:New Wave of British Heavy Metal musical groups